starwarsfandomcom_da-20200215-history
Star Destroyer
thumb|250px|right|En [[Imperial II-class Star Destroyer|''Imperial II''-class Star Destroyer.]] Star Destroyer var en betegnelse af specielt store Slagskibe brugt af Den Galaktiske Republik, Revenge of the Sith: Incredible Cross-Sections, p. 4-5 Imperiet, Imperial Sourcebook, p. 61''Star Wars: Incredible Cross-Sections'', p. 6-7 og Den Nye Republik, Cracken's Threat Dossier Imperiets Rester og Den Galaktiske Føderation af Frie Alliancer. The Unifying Force''De er lavet i mange forskellige former, men alle havde det til fælles, at det var store, svært bevæbnede, trekantede skibe. Karakteristik Selvom de var giganter i forhold til frigatter og krydsere i Det Galaktiske Imperiums normale krigskibsskala,''Imperial Sourcebook, p. 61''Star Wars: Incredible Cross-Sections'', p. 6-7 var Star Destroyers knap så store i forhold til en Imperisk Stjerne Krydser.Star Wars: Complete Locations, p. 171 Under Klon Krigene blev Star Destroyers anset som nogle mellemvægts-krigsskibe.Revenge of the Sith: Incredible Cross-Sections, p. 4-5 Med den udbyggede forøgelse af krigskibs-størrelserne i Imperiet, blev Star Destroyers langsomt betegnet som et mindre fartøj i Den Imperiske Flåde.Star Wars: Complete Locations, p. 143 Deres størrelse strak sig fra omkrin 900 meter''Imperial Sourcebook'', p. 60 til flere kilimetere i længden,Attack of the Clones: Incredible Cross-Sections, p. 11''Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire'', p. 12 men selv mindre og større fartøjer kunne betegnes som Star Destroyers.Star Wars: DroidsImperial Sourcebook, p. 63 Mange Star Destroyers blev også brugt som transsportskibe, og i mange tilfælde transportere de et helt wing af starfighters. Historie thumb|250px|left|Venator-class Star Destroyers under Klon Krigene. ''Interdictor''-class cruiser, fjernt teknologisk lignende fra en normal Star Destroyer, blev brugt i den Gamle Republik og senere Sith Imperiet, 4 000 år før Slaget om Yavin Republikken opgav designet efter Malachor V hvor det faldt i Sith-hænder. Et eksempel på disse skibe var Leviathan.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Men designet på Ravager ville holde indtil længere.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords Star Destroyers der bar den karakteristiske dolk-formet som blev associaseret til denne skibstype, blev brugt af Republikkens Flåde i tiden omkring Klon Krigene. De to mest berømte designs, på den tid, var Victory I- og Venator-klasseerne, født ud af succes-skibet ''Acclamator''-class assault ship.The New Essential ChronologyRevenge of the Sith: Incredible Cross-Sections, p. 4-5 Senere blev Star Destroyers som Imperial- og Tector-klasseern berømte for deres service for den Imperiske Flåde.Revenge of the Sith: Incredible Cross-Sections, p. 4-5 Andre dolk-formede skibe som Immobilizer 418 cruiser, blev beskrevet som lignende små versioner af Star Destroyer.The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels right|200px|thumb|En [[Victory I-class Star Destroyer|''Victory''-class Star Destroyer i aktion.]] Større skibe som Stjerne Krydsere, Star Battlecruisere, og Star Dreadnoughts blev i slang refereret til som "Super Star Destroyers" (nogen gange udelod man "Super"),Star Wars: Complete Locations, p. 171 baseret på deres identiske dolk-form og navnets popularitet, "''Super''-class Star Destroyer", hvilket blot var en facade for konstruktionen af ''Executor''-class Star Dreadnought.Starship Battles Preview 1 Den Nye Republik adopterede dolk-formen i deres senere Star Destroyer designs. Men det skal dog noteres at ikke alle fartøjer kendt som Star Destroyers overholdt dolk-formens æstetik (skønhed).Cracken's Threat Dossier Efter Klon Krigene blev Republikkens sejre afgjort af disse krigsskibe i højere grad end Jedi's betød for sejrene. Fordi Star Destroyers var de voldsomste krigsskibe i mange flåder bestående af ned-skalerede krydsere og frigatter, blev de ofte brugt som eskortskibe for de lidt større som for eksempel Imperiets "Executor''-class''Star Wars: Complete Locations'', p. 142 eller slagskibe fundet i Republikkens Flåde.Revenge of the Sith: Incredible Cross-Sections, p. 4-5 Venator-, Imperial-, Tector-,Revenge of the Sith: Incredible Cross-Sections, p. 4-5 Executor-,Star Wars: Complete Locations, p. 171 Eclipse-, og Sovereign-klasserne blev produceret af Kuat Drive Yards,Dark Empire Sourcebook for det meste ved Kuat, med også i utallige antal ved andre faciliteter rundt omkring i Galaksen. Victory- og Republic-klasserne blev produceret af Rendili StarDrive,Imperial Sourcebook, p. 60''Cracken's Threat Dossier'' og Nebula-klassen blev produceret af Republic Engineering Corporation.Cracken's Threat Dossier left|250px|thumb|A [[Nebula-class Star Destroyer|''Nebula''-klasse Star Destroyer.]] Under Klon Krigene blev et større destroyer og battleship design baseret på Acclamator-klassen, produceret af Rothana Heavy Engineering, det er dog ukendt om de nogen sinde er blevet kaldt "Star Destroyers".Roleplaying Game Revised Core Rulebook Under de tidlige stadier af krigen, var Grizmallt en af flere planeter hvor de researchede for at overgå Rothana's tidlige success-historie, men om skibsklasserne blev færdige er ukendt.Attack of the Clones: Incredible Cross-Sections, p. 23 Selvom den Galaktiske Alliance fortsatte med at bruge og producere Star Destroyers, besluttede de senere at ændre navnet til kampfartøjer (eng: battle carriers) for at undgå at huske folk om Det Gamle Imperies regime.Betrayal Omkring tiden ved Sith-Imperiske Krig, benyttede det genopblussede Imperie flere nye Star Destroyer klasser.Star Wars: Legacy Star Destroyer og relaterede krigskibsklasser I en groft skitseret orden blev de følgende design af Star Destroyers og Super Star Destroyers produceret. right|thumb|180px|[[Imperial I-class Star Destroyer|''Imperial''-class Star Destroyer skematik.]] *''Acclamator I''-class assault ship (betegnet som en Star Destroyer i Imperiets æra) *''Victory I''-class Star Destroyer *''Venator''-class Star Destroyer *''Acclamator II''-class assault ship (betegnet som en Star Destroyer i Imperiets æra) *''Victory II''-class Star Destroyer *''Harrow, modificeret ''Victory-class *''Imperial I''-class Star Destroyer (tidligere Imperator-klasse) *''Tector''-class Star Destroyer *''Demolisher'' (klassenavn ukendt) *Immobilizer 418 cruiser (betegnet som en Star Destroyer) *multi-mile long Star Destroyer *''Star Destroyer''-class battlecruiser *[[Imperial II-class Star Destroyer| Imperial II-class Star Destroyer]] *''Executor''-class Star Dreadnought (også kendt som Super-class Star Destroyer) *''Eclipse''-class Star Dreadnought (også kendt som Eclipse-class Super Star Destroyer) *Star Cruiser (Imperial) (betegnet som en Super Star Destroyer, klassenavn ukendt) *[[Vengeance (Jerec's Super Star Destroyer)|Super Star Destroyer Vengeance]] (klassenavn ukendt) *slagskib kommanderet af Admiral Giel (klassenavn ukendt) *Main communications ship (klassenavn ukendt) *Interdictor Star Destroyer *''Doomgiver'' (klassenavn ukendt) *Gauntlet Star Cruiser *Super Star Destroyer (hunchbacked) (klassenavn ukendt) *Super Star Destroyer (sleek) (klassenavn ukendt) *''Sovereign''-class Star Dreadnought (også kendt som Sovereign-klasse Super Star Destroyer) *''Republic''-class Star Destroyer *''Bakura''-class destroyer (betegnet som en Star Destroyer) *''Nebula''-class Star Destroyer (i folkemunde kaldt Defender-klassen) *''Rejuvenator''-class Star Destroyer *Chiss Star Destroyer *''Galactic''-class battle carrier (blev ikke officielt betegnet som en Star Destroyer) *''Pellaeon''-class Star Destroyer *Legacy era Imperial Frigate (ikke en Star Destroyer, men den lignede den) I tillæg producere Kuat Drive Yards mange designs med dolk-æstestikken før Klon Krigene udbrud, men mange af disse skibe manglede egenskaber til andet end forsvaring af en sector. Her er nogle eksempler: *''Praetor''-class Star Battlecruiser *''Procurator''-class Star Battlecruiser *''Mandator I''-class Star Dreadnought *''Mandator II''-class Star Dreadnought Bag scenerne *På kommentarsporet på Revenge of the Sith DVD, betegner George Lucas General Grievous's skib, en ''Providence''-class carrier/destroyer, som en "Star Destroyer." Dette kan måske betyde at betegnelsen "Star Destroyer" ikke kun er ment som en betegnelse for dolk-formede skibe, hvilket så også passer på den eksisterende Bakura-klasse. Men dette er nok bare en generalisering. *Interessant nok, bruges betegnelsen "Star Destroyer" for forskellige klasser af destroyere og som hovedbetegnelse for de fleste dolk-formede krigsskibe brugt af Imperiet, fra mindre frigatter som Demolisher til de gigantiske dreadnoughts som Executor og Eclipse. Dette har skabt nogen forvirring, da mange kilder ofte ikke specificerer hvilken slags krigsskibe der er at tale om, andet end at skrive Star Destroyer eller Imperial Star Destroyer. Da mange historier har historiskfokus på den mile-lange Imperial-class, er den brugt som standard reference medmindre andet er oplyst. *I underteksterne til filmene i den originale trilologi, er "Star Destroyer" for det meste stavet forkert som "stardestroyer." Optrædener *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars: Republic'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:2:29 Edition: Breaking News: Confederacy Storms Duro'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Republic HoloNet News Special Inaugural Edition 16:5:24'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: Droids'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''The Farlander Papers'' *''Star Wars Empire: The Short, Happy Life of Roons Sewell'' *''Star Wars: Ewoks'' **"Battle for the Sunstar" *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novel *''Star Wars Empire 7: Sacrifice'' *''Star Wars Empire: A Little Piece of Home'' *''Star Wars Empire 23: The Bravery of Being Out of Range'' *''Star Wars Empire 28: Wreckage'' *''Boba Fett: Overkill'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Marvel Star Wars'' *''To Fight Another Day'' *''Combat Moon'' *''Star Wars: Imperial Ace'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition'' *''Slave Ship'' *''Shadows of the Empire: Evolution'' *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Dark Empire II'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''I, Jedi'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Betrayal'' *''Star Wars Legacy 8: Allies'' *''Star Wars Legacy: Broken'' }} Kilder Noter og referencer Kategori:Star Destroyere